


The Rabbit and Dragon of Luck

by TheHanAndOnly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince Changbin and Chan, Multi, Semi-multi fandom, Yeji and Hyunjin are twins, love triangle sort of, yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHanAndOnly/pseuds/TheHanAndOnly
Summary: In a perfect world, everyone gets to do whatever they want without any form of consequence. In the real world, they result in wars. Those wars end in unfair, but rational, agreements. Being matched with someone out of your own will is unfortunately one of those things no one has a say in. But what's done is done, and whatever's marked with permanent ink cannot be erased.Long story short: Changbin is a Crown Prince who just happens to be arranged with Felix, a son of a duke. It wasn't intentional, but you'll see why they ended up like that. And no, THERE'S NO SMUT or MPREGCHANGLIX | NOT BETA READ | INCOMPLETE | 2020- Semi-slow updates, long chaptersCROSS-POSTED on Wattpad: TheHanAndOnly- Published it there first so if you want a headstart it's two chapters ahead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	1. A WORD OF NOTICE

**PLEASE READ**

This is a work of pure fiction. All characters do **not** depict any idols in real life. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not meant to be taken seriously.

**WARNING**

Mentions of war, blood, and arranged marriages

Story does **NOT** contain SMUT or MPREG.

 _  
STARTED_ : October 16, 2020

 _ENDED_ : N/A


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix returns to the palace.

**I. The Second Emperor of the Northern Empire**

  
The palace halls were busy. Every staff in the household seems to be really focused on what they need to be doing more than they usually are. Changbin was confused, to say the least. It's not everyday he gets to see the palace so lively.

"Ah, His Highness." Changbin's best friend, Hyunjin, grinned from the other side of the hall as he approached the older one.

"Why is everyone running around?" he asked as they walked together, side by side.

"Don't they always do that?" Hyunjin snorted.

Hyunjin is the son of the Northern Empire's Grand Duke, his father's best friend. Having the Emperor as one of your parents' friends means that you get certain advantages many people don't get to have. For Hyunjin, it was growing up in the palace and having the Emperor's son for his friend, just like their parents.

"No, I mean they seem more busy than usual." Changbin corrected.

"You mean, you don't know?" Hyunjin's eyes widened in shock as Changbin shook his head no, "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Changbin rose a brow. Hyunjin could only slap a hand directly on his own face.

"The Grand Duke of the Southern Empire and his son are staying here for a month."

"They arrive today?" Changbin's body jumped awake.

"That's been the talk of the empire since the statement's been released this summer. Tell me, how the hell could you have forgotten?"

"I don't know... I think it just slipped my mind." Changbin's shoulders slumped as they continued their walk, letting out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I actually forgot."

"Well, there's nothing you can do now except meet your fiancé in person."

"Hyunjin, Felix and I have known each other since he was just a week old. It isn't like this is my first time meeting him."

"Yes, but it's your first time meeting him as your soon-to-be significant other."

"He's always been my _soon-to-be significant_ _other_. We were arranged to be together." Changbin stated bluntly.

"Soon-to-be fiancé then." Hyunjin shrugged, "Now that I think about it, you two haven't seen each other in a while, huh?"

"Yeah. Ever since the whole getting-to-know-each other phase was over, we haven't been able to keep in contact. It's been over a year since I last saw him. He was sick during last year's Winter Ball, we were supposed to enter together."

"Right, and they were over at the Eastern Empire during the Autumn's Harvest Festival. Come to think of it, they weren't able to come over during summer last year either."

"The Southern Empire was in a drought during that time, their empire was facing a big threat which needed to be solved immediately. If the problem wasn't threatening, they would've stayed here for the whole summer. Planning our marriage ceremony."

"And you would have been engaged sooner than expected." Hyunjin added.

"Exactly." Changbin nods, "The last time we've physically met was during last year's Spring's Awakening ball. It's been eighteen months since the last time I've seen him."

"That's pretty damn long, if I do say so myself." Hyunjin hummed.

As mentioned, the faith of the Northern and Southern empires were in the hands of Changbin and Felix. The two empires partook in the twenty-years war around eighty years ago. The longest war the century has ever seen. The war included all four empires and over sixteen kingdoms, fighting for the sake of their own nations.

The Northern and Southern empires were the first to conclude their conflict, for both the empires could not thrive without each other's support.

As one of the many peace offerings, the Northern and Southern empires agreed to have their sovereignty to only consist of blood from the people of nobility of both empires.

Changbin's mother was the Southern Emperor's youngest sister and his father was the only heir of the Northern Empire. Like Changbin and Felix, they were arranged to be together. As sad as it may sound, it was their only choice if they don't want another war to take place.

Changbin's sister would've been the next heir, but she refused to have her future arranged for her. At the age of ten, her younger brother was introduced to the world, who the empire then declared to be the next ruler as soon as he came out of the womb.

A year later, Changbin's life-long partner was born. After hearing that the Grand Duke of the Southern Empire was having a daughter, the two nations arranged for the children's marriage, signing the Everlasting Treaty, the treaty which finalizes any future relations between the two nations. They didn't want to go through another trouble by waiting, like they've done with the princess.

Once the child was born, both empires were given an unexpected surprise. Instead of gaining a future Empress, the Northern Empire was given a second Emperor. Lee Felix was his name.

It wasn't the ideal future both governments had in mind, but the treaty's already been signed- and once signed it cannot be undone. Of course, both empires kept their word and found a way to make it work. Seeing as both male aren't able to produce a child of their own, they'd have to make any future children of Changbin's sister the next heir.

Felix was named after happiness. According to the Lucky Dragon household, the baby boy was brought to life in complete peace and silence. Wearing a bright smile upon his face.

When they were no more than mere children, Felix was the type of person to always have a smile present. He brought light wherever he went, and when life pushed him down, he didn't stay down and cry, he brought himself up and always wore a bright smile- telling himself that everything is going to be okay.

If Changbin can recall correctly, there weren't many instances where Felix had made a scene. He never threw any form of fits or tantrums either.

There was, however, a time where Felix rolled down a hill and landed on a thorny rose bush. He earned scars, which remained on his body for a couple of months. Luckily, none of them left a permanent mark. From that day on, Felix declared that he dislikes roses.

"Presenting," Changbin snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the crier's voice, "The Grand Duke of the Southern Empire and his son, Lee Felix of the Lucky Dragon household."

Changbin straightened his posture, clearing his throat at the process. From the corner of his eyes, Changbin could see the head adviser smiling rather smuggily.

"Is anything the matter?" Changbin asked with one brow arched.

"Nothing, Your Highness." the adviser continued to smile, Changbin could only roll his eyes. His eyes then averted down to where the Lucky Dragon's coach was stationed.

It was a dark red carriage with gold accents, fitting the Lucky Dragon household name very well. The Grand Duke stepped out first, brushing his attire flat as he waited for his son to get out.

Felix then exits the coach, thanking one of the footmen before approaching his father. Felix still wore his signature smile. A smile that shone so bright that it puts the sun's light to shame. His father told him something that caused Felix to laugh and smile even brighter. At that moment, Changbin couldn't help but smile as well.

The adviser laughed quietly, quickly covering it with a series of fake coughs when Changbin turned to face him once again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Changbin asked, even more concerned than he was before.

"Yes, I'm quiet sure, Your Highness. I'm fine. Just an itch in the throat, it's awfully bothersome- Your Grace." the adviser quickly bowed down as the father and son were hastily approaching.

"Your Highness." The Grand Duke and Felix bowed down before the prince, formally greeting Changbin. "It's a pleasure to see you again, after so long."

"Likewise." Changbin warmly smiled, dipping his head at the process.

"Thank you for taking some time out of your day to personally welcome us." Felix announced, bowing once again.

"It would give my title, and the Imperial family, a bad name if word gets around that the future Emperor of the Northern Empire did not personally greet his future partner. People tend to talk a bit too much." Changbin responded in a serious tone, making Felix flusterred and embarrassed.

"So they do..." Felix lowered his head.

"We should get the two of you settled." the adviser interrupted and Felix couldn't have been more thankful.

Changbin felt bad himself. He didn't mean for his words to sound like the way they did, they just spat out of nowhere. Perhaps his sister was right, he was adopting some of their father's habits, including his harsh and blatant honesty.

The Grand Duke and the adviser conversed as they entered the palace, Changbin and Felix were dead silent. They kept a good distance away from each other, not because they were required to- in fact, they were supposed to be walking next to each other- but because they were awkward with one another.

Changbin was ahead of everyone, Felix was just slightly behind, yet somehow that distance reminded Felix of his social standing. For someone born to nobility, and the future spouse of an Emperor, Felix rose higher in court than most of his older relatives, but he had a long way to go to even get to where Changbin is.

Felix knows that he shouldn't take Changbin's words to heart. Changbin was supposed to say that and he should've expected it. But after over a year of not being able to see each other, Felix wanted nothing more but to hear any sort of warm greeting, not a stone cold one.

"Felix." he heard his father say, he turns around to meet his gaze. "I'll be checking my quarters, would you like to tag along? We could go to yours afterwards."

"Oh, yes." Felix smiled flatly as he walked next to his father, "Could we stop by my chamber first? I'm not feeling rather well."

"Of course." his father pat his head, "You aren't sick, are you?"

"Not that I know of. I'm just a bit tired."

"I thought you might be. It was a long journey." his father turns to face front, "Your Highness. Thank you for welcoming my son and I. I'm afraid Felix is under the weather and will have to retire rather early today."

"Oh." Changbin whispered quietly, "I hope you feel better soon, Felix."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Felix tipped his head before he and his father fled with the adviser.

Changbin stood in place and watch them as they disappeared to the right wing of the palace. He heavily sighed, thinking that maybe he had something to do with Felix not being well.

"Hey," Hyunjin appeared next to him, watching the guests leave without Changbin. "I thought you were supposed to be welcoming your fiancé?"

"I already did. Somehow I have a feeling that I didn't make him feel welcome."

"Oh?" Hyunjin's brows rose in curiosity, "Care to let me know?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Changbin heaved, walking past Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be up next Sunday along with Chapter 4 on Wattpad.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day.

**II: The Golden Laurel Tree**

  
Felix woke up to a bright room. His curtain windows were somehow drawn open, when they were closed the night before, and no one was in the room but himself. Felix sat up, already feeling a lot better than yesterday. He stood up from his bed, striding over to the large double doors that led to a spacious balcony.

The birds were chirping, and in front of him was a beautiful view of the Imperial Gardens, which also led to the Greenhills Estate- the former home of the Imperial family's distant relatives. The estate is now used as the head officials home whenever they decide to stay over at the Imperial Palace.

Felix and his father should be staying there, but seeing as how he is betrothed to the prince, he's supposed to be under the same roof as the prince at all times.

"Good morning, sir Felix." three attendants entered along with Changbin's trusted and future adviser, Hwang Hyunjin.

"Good morning." Felix was slightly confused, not understanding why Hyunjin was with the servants.

"I know my presence confuses you," Hyunjin laughs, "But I'm here to see how you're doing and send you the best wishes, under the prince's word."

"Oh..." Felix muttered, "Tell him that I appreciate the gratitude of His Highness."

"Geez, by the way you two talk about each other makes it hard for me to believe that the two of you are supposed to be together." Hyunjin leaned by the fireplace as the servants helped Felix get ready for the day.

"Well, that's how things are in society. People always expect the best from you if you are of nobility. Especially if you're to be with a future leader."

"I know it isn't my place to talk for the prince, but Changbin didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way." Hyunjin blurts out.

Felix's head lowered, lightly huffing out a handful of air. "I know, and if my guess is right he sent you here because he feels bad, doesn't he?"

"You'd be correct, yes." Hyunjin nodded.

"Well, he shouldn't be." Felix states, "He's the prince, the future emperor at that matter. He shouldn't be apologizing over something he doesn't need to feel sorry for."

"Sounds like he does." Hyunjin mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Felix turns his attention to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin fixed his position, arms folded across his chest. "You're making an excuse for him even though I know you're hurt inside. You're just trying your best to hide it, I can see through you."

"That's... that isn't true." Felix looked away, angered in the politest way possible.

"See? Now you're mad at me for stating the obvious." Hyunjin sighed, "Just stop it, okay? You don't have to look at the bright side of things all the time. You're just going to hurt yourself even more."

"But Changbin isn't like that." Felix spoke up, "He would never say something like that to anyone. He's simply just taking his role as the Emperor's successor seriously."

"And even if that were true, you still need to stop pretending like it doesn't affect you in any way."

"But it doesn't." Felix defends himself.

"Yes it does." Hyunjin argued, "I know it does."

"You wouldn't understand. You're not in my position."

"But I've known the two of you long enough to see past the surface. You don't like the fact that Changbin is getting comfortable with his future role."

"It's not that, I just... don't like the way he is expected to act." Felix corrected, ashamed of himself for talking behind the prince's back.

"I thought so." Hyunjin loosened up.

"Hyunjin, you don't think being emperor will get to his head, do you?" Felix genuinely asked. It was a frightening question to think of, but he isn't ready to see a new side of Changbin.

The thought of the two of them slowly drifting away from each other, their bond turning into nothing more than a facade to the empire is not something Felix is prepared for. The thought of their relationship symbolizing civil work and diplomacy- rather than pure love- shattered him.

But Felix already knew that. He knew, from the moment he was able to comprehend words, that he has no control over his partner in the future. Their relationship is to be worshipped, not because of love, but because Changbin kept his nation's promise of fulfilling their half of the duty. Felix was nothing but a decoy.

"Felix, as much as I hate to say this, only time can truly tell." Hyunjin walked away from the fireplace, heading towards the double doors. "If you need anything, just call for me. I'll be around. Enjoy your day."

After Hyunjin left the room, Felix was left distraught. He was right. Hyunjin was always right. He knew Felix too well, he knew of the younger's fear and weaknesses. Felix once told him that he shouldn't have to sugar-coat things, to never let it down easy. Ever since then, Hyunjin has done nothing but speak the truth. Yet, somehow, a part of Felix wishes that Hyunjin should've tried to fabricate his words.

  
•  
  


"Good morning, Your Highness." those words bounced off from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, whenever Changbin walked past anyone who is a part of the palace's staff.

He had just finished eating his meal for the morning, not exactly knowing what he'll do with his spare time. During the mornings, Changbin usually has a task or two to finish- whether it be working with the Empire's council alongside Counts and Lords from different regions, or meeting up with the important figures of nobility in neighboring kingdoms.

Today, in particular, Changbin and Felix are supposed to meet up with the Emperor and the Grand Duke of the Southern Empire to discuss the engagement ceremony- which will take place three weeks from now. It will be the only time the Emperor will partake in the planning, seeing as the job is reserved for the Empress.

The conference doesn't take place until later in the noon. For the time being, Changbin has nothing else to do, and he figured so does Felix. He doesn't know what exactly got into him that he has the sudden urged to see the aforementioned boy. In the blink of an eye, Changbin found himself in front of the doors that led to the room Felix was staying in.

He had no reason to be there, only confusing himself even more. Changbin then thought that since he was already practically next to Felix, it would be the perfect time to clear up what he had told the younger one yesterday upon their arrival.

Changbin knocked three times on the dark oak doors and received no response. He tried it again but was, again, not given an answer. He gave it a third shot and still didn't hear any sound of movement from the inside of the room. At that point, Changbin got concerned and decided to let himself in.

The room was empty. Not a single person in sight. However, Changbin noticed the balcony door was left open. He walked towards the balcony, admiring the beautiful view of the landscapes. The view in his room was beautiful, the sights were just not as jaw-dropping as the ones in the rooms of the right wing.

 _Of course_ , he thought. Felix have always loved the Imperial Gardens, it would only make sense that the boy could be taking a stroll down the green grounds.

Once Changbin reached the gardens, he had no idea where to look for Felix first. The most obvious answer would be the center fountain, or so he thought. When he got there, Felix was nowhere in sight.

He began to hear chatting, not far from where he was, it had to be Felix. He took a turn to his left and there he saw Felix and Hyunjin inside a rotunda.

Felix was sitting on the floor of the platform while styling Hyunjin's hair in a single braid. Hyunjin was situated on the steps, looking rather uncomfortable. Somehow, having Felix play with his hair made Hyunjin forget about the discomfort he's receiving from the marble steps.

Hyunjin yawned, eyes widening after spotting Changbin heading towards their direction. "Felix, I should go." he said.

"What? Why? I have yet to secure your hair or else the braid will come loose." Felix huffed as he tied a black ribbon on the end of Hyunjin's hair.

"I think someone really wants to see you." Hyunjin whispered.

"Who?" Felix looked ahead, now realizing who Hyunjin was talking about. "Oh."

"Can we talk?" Changbin requested, earning a nod from Felix.

"That's my cue." Hyunjin stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants. "Thank you for doing my hair, by the way."

"It's no problem. You should put it up more often." Felix suggested, waving goodbye as he watched Hyunjin fade into the background.

"Care to go for a stroll?" Changbin asked, holding a hand out for Felix to hold.

"If His Highness wishes." Felix denies Changbin's hand. He felt bad, but he then reminds himself that there is no reason for him to be needing a hand from the prince.

They began to walk, this time they walked together. Shoulder by shoulder with each step they take in sync. Felix held his head high, only looking at what was in front of him. Changbin kept glancing at the younger one, hesitating to get a word out of his mouth.

"You know, I'm surprised to see His Highness not being occupied with work." Felix broke the silence.

"I won't be getting any big tasks for a while. I have an important visitor I need to worry about first." Changbin says.

"I don't want to make it sound like His Highness treats his guests like some foreign newcommers, who knows not of his empire's ways, but my father doesn't need tending to."

"I was talking about you."

"Oh." Felix brought his attention down to his clasped hands, "I don't need tending to. I'm not important either."

"I'm well aware of that. And, you are important... at least to me."

Felix's could feel his body come to a halt, head lowering as he could feel his face heating up. Changbin also just realized what he had just said, face also reddening at the sight of Felix stunned in front of him.

"I-I'd like to show you something." Changbin cleared his throat, walking past Felix to avoid any more awkward situations.

Felix's brows furrowed, but he went along with the prince anyway. Just when he thought Changbin wanted to have a proper conversation with him, he proves Felix wrong by wanting to show him something. He was probably forced to do this, Felix thought.

They headed towards a small bridge that towered over a fish pond. Felix smiled at the sight, he hasn't seen the pond in so long. There was one distinct memory that involves the pond which he holds dearly to his heart.

It was during Changbin's twelfth birthday. The palace held a grand party, like they always have, but somehow he and the prince decided to get away from all the celebrating and found themselves sitting by the pond. It was a beautiful night, that Felix was sure of.

The moon's reflection was clearly visible on the pond. Changbin showed Felix how to pet the fishes without needing to dive in. He told the ten year old to place a hand on the water, gently, without swinging it around. After a few seconds, they were able to feel a couple of fishes on their palms. Felix can still sense the ticklish feeling he gets whenever a fish swims by his hands.

That night, Changbin wondered about how different things will be once they grow older. The thought of the two of them having to marry each other occupied Changbin's head day and night. He told Felix that whenever he looks at him he doesn't see a future partner, he sees a friend. One that he was afraid to lose.

Looking back, Felix realized how naive and oblivious he was. At their young age, he thought it was great that he was going to marry Changbin. He thought that once they tie the knot they'd always be together. They didn't need to worry about having to wait a couple of months just to see each other. Now, Felix understood why twelve year old Changbin was so afraid of the future.

"Is this the pond where you taught me how to pet the fishes?" Felix asked as they crossed the bridge.

"If you're talking about the pond that Hyunjin landed on when he finally found us after searching for so long? Then yes, it is." Changbin laughed.

Felix wistfully reminisced the memory. It happened during the very same night. Hyunjin didn't appreciate the fact that he was left alone in the party, having to communicate with strangers, while Changbin and Felix were out in the gardens petting fishes.

They finally reached the other end of the bridge. Felix tilts his head, fascinated by the sight in front of him. Back then, there was only an empty patch of land on other end, often used for picnics, now there's a hedge archway that seems to lead to a new area of the garden.

Once Felix entered, his breath was taken away. There were multicolored butterflies fluttering everywhere, marble statues of the Lucky Rabbit were in every corner- guarding the area. At the very end of it all stood a single golden laurel tree, surrounded by arborvitaes.

"This place is a dream." Felix softly whispered, lips stretching into a smile as a butterfly lands on the tip of his nose.

"The laurel tree was a gift from the Western Empire in honor of our capital kingdom's bicentennial. My father decided to finally find a home for the tree instead of having it locked up in the greenhouse."

"Is that the same tree where you got the pendant on my necklace from?" Felix asked, pulling out his necklace chain to reveal the golden leaf pendant that was hiding inside his shirt.

"You still wear that?"

"Of course. Why would I stop wearing it? Besides, it's my favorite gift that I've gotten from you. My favorite piece of jewelry overall."

Changbin became flustered, looking at anywhere but Felix. "It wasn't my idea. I just said that the leaves reminded me of you, then my mother told me that I should pluck one out to give to you."

"The leaves reminded you of me?" Felix's head shook lightly, the butterfly then flew away.

"I mean, you're known as the golden boy all around- and the leaves are made of gold- so naturally, I thought of you." Changbin rambled, the red shade on his face was only getting worse. "That is why I decided to bring you here."

Felix didn't exactly know what to say. He just stood there, speechless. Changbin noticed, running his hands through his face with embarrassment.

"I was on my desperately-seeking-romantic-attention phase at the time, give me break."

"I think it was nice of you to think of me as something comparable to gold." Felix walked towards the tree, admiring its golden leaves.

"It isn't just me, you know?" Changbin stood next to him, also admiring the tree.

"You're the only person who has ever said that about me. They usually compare me to the rays of the sun."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Changbin shrugged, "Both are of gold anyway."

"Some might say that, but in reality they're two different things." Felix says, "Everyone is able to enjoy the golden rays of the sun, gold is something people value and not many can get their hands on it."

"I think I get what you're trying to say." Changbin interrupted.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just reading too much into it." Felix weakly sighed.

"You're not because you are valuable to me." Changbin bluntly says.

Both faces began to redden, yet again. Felix started to feel weird movements on his stomach, it was as if he just consumed a swarm of butterflies from an open field.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday." Changbin gave his apology, "I didn't mean it to sound like the way it did, even though it did sound like the way it did... regardless. I still think it was a pretty cocky thing to say, and I should've thought of you and how it would emotionally affect you before I even said anything."

Felix smiled, "You know I could never stay mad at you-"

"You could never stay mad at anyone." Changbin joked.

"-So you're forgiven." Felix concluded, "I know you didn't mean anything by it, I'm just a bit overly dramatic at times."

"Still, you didn't deserve to be talked to like that. I'm really sorry-" Changbin then received a sudden hug from Felix. He didn't say anything else but returned the hug.

"I said you're already forgiven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4's up on Wattpad, chapter 3 will be up next week.


End file.
